


Snowball Fights

by KazOfScotland



Series: KCAWS 30 Days of Winter Writing 2021 [22]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: 30 Days of Winter Writing, Christmas, Gen, Keep Calm and Write Something, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazOfScotland/pseuds/KazOfScotland
Summary: It's Jack's first Christmas without Haley, and whilst it's not a normal Christmas, at least he is having fun whilst laughing with his favourite uncle.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner & Derek Morgan, Aaron Hotchner & Jack Hotchner, Jack Hotchner & Derek Morgan
Series: KCAWS 30 Days of Winter Writing 2021 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111565
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: 30 Days of Winter Writing





	Snowball Fights

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the KCAWS 30 Days of Winter Writing Prompt: Snowball fights

“You asked for this! That’s it, it’s war!” he yelled as he chased after the child who had just lobbed a snowball at him. He did everything that he could not laugh. He did everything that he could to make Jack think that he was serious. Even though he wasn’t, he wanted Jack to believe that he was serious. 

“You can’t get me, Uncle Derek!” Jack called as he dived to the ground and pulled another patch of snow into his hands. He scrambled up to his feet again, the patch of snow being compressed in his hands. If it was war that his Uncle wanted, then it was war that his uncle would get. This was the best thing about when his uncle visited. They always got to have fun. 

“I will get you, Junior G Man!” Derek called as he crouched and grabbed his own handful of snow. He didn’t get a lot of time to be carefree, especially not with the job that he did and the sights that came with it, but time with Jack getting to play football or soccer or having a snowball fight, that always made it better. It was always something special. 

It was what he needed at times, he needed to feel like the world wasn’t solely evil. And Jack was perfect for that. Especially when he got to have a snowball fight with him. Only today it wasn’t for him, it was for Jack. It was his first Christmas without Haley and Hotch didn’t know how the youngster would handle it. He didn’t know how to make Christmas normal for Jack. 

Morgan hadn’t known either, but when Hotch had asked him if he was coming for Christmas, he hadn’t been able to say no. He wasn’t able to make it back to Chicago to visit his parents, so Christmas was just going to be him, sat at home, alone, with a beer and a takeaway dinner. So between himself and Hotch, they were both going to make sure that Jack had a fun Christmas without missing his mum too much. 

“Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Uncle Derek wants a snowball fight!” Jack laughed as he ran towards his dad, the snowball he was making held in his hand. As soon as he reached his dad who picked him up, he lobbed the snowball back at his uncle. His head fell backwards as he laughed at the snowball landing square on his uncle’s chest. 

“I think you started it, little man,” Hotch laughed as he spun his son around as Derek closed in. It wasn’t a normal Christmas but at least Jack was having fun. And if they had to have multiple snowball fights throughout the next couple of days then that is what they would do. It was something that had always been an activity done with Derek and always Derek. So he would let it keep happening to cheer his son up. 

“Help me, Daddy!” Jack laughed as the snowball that Morgan had made hit him on the back. It was cold and uncomfortable but his laughter only grew. 

  
  



End file.
